Hey Sensei!
by Ningyoh
Summary: Muraki has a resolution for 2011. Saki has a words of his own. Warnings for profanity and language.


AN: It's been a long time since I posted anything on , but better late than never!

Warnings for heavy profanity and other bad stuff. Wait until you're eighteen to read this, kiddies! At least show it to Mom first and let HER decide if it's okay. Listen to your parents. Now go brush your teeth again. Longer, this time.

~~

_Hey Sensei!  
A freestyle rap_

Ay yo!  
I got a resolution  
This year I'm batting right  
No blood-red moon this year  
Yeah, you can live tonight  
We can go bowling, it ain't like before  
Can't y'all see that I'm growing?  
I was so immature  
I was young and havin' snitches  
Havin' fuzz show up at my crib  
Thinkin' they shit  
But they couldn't prove nothin' on me  
Some mad pigs didn't get past the bridge  
I went to J. T. Ripper on their asses-es  
No black magic, just gas and shit  
Work with those Lil Debbies  
When you done, get ready!  
The boys I was fiendin' to smash  
Let 'em see my doll stash  
Will taste 'em on cruise trips  
Then strand 'em with sly tricks  
There was no such thing as male companionship  
But I'm off that homo shit!  
I need a friend who heals at max speed  
Still won't stop me  
And if he don't need his head  
I can use his body!

(Hey Sensei!)

Even if I can't resurrect my bro  
Still y'all may watch my show  
My fangirls going

(Hey Sensei!)

Promise you'll never tap no ho  
Promise you'll never hit that  
Promise you'll blow-  
The viewers saying

(Hey Sensei!)

Even if I can't resurrect my bro  
Still y'all may watch my show  
My fangirls going

(Hey Sensei!)

Promise you'll never tap no ho  
Promise you'll never hit that Promise you'll blow-  
They saying

[Saki]  
Only thing he's blowin' is  
Them hundies blowin'  
On them gay clothes  
Off to his shenanigans again  
Alone, still here, think I wanna shed a tear  
Like, "Bro, couldn't you clean out my tank this year?"  
It's a germ thang, judge rang, "State your claim,"  
"I need a good drain,  
Tinted glass to shield my gaze..."  
Cursin' my name soon as he thinkin' 'bout me  
But he'll be his own demise if he can't just let the past be  
Bet'cha bro can't spin it like this, like this  
I bet his lips ain't bluish like this, like this  
And I'm from Kyoto, you catch me in anybody's lab  
Swimmin' thug, too fab  
Fish, they can't get with-

(Hey Sensei!)

Even if I can't resurrect my bro  
Still y'all may watch my show  
My fangirls going

(Hey Sensei!)

Promise you'll never tap no ho  
Promise you'll never hit that  
Promise you'll blow-  
The viewers saying

(Hey Sensei!)

Even if I can't resurrect my bro  
Still y'all may watch my show  
My fangirls going

(Hey Sensei!)

Promise you'll never tap no ho  
Promise you'll never hit that  
Promise you'll blow-  
The viewers saying

I was the worst  
I used to axe chicks everyday  
Had haters mad for real  
Like, "I thought he was gay!"  
'Cause they thought sooner or later  
Bitch was passing away  
Just a matter of time  
She'd be passing away  
I'll have your chick  
In all your worst nightmares  
Sayin' my name  
Meanwhile her organs in Manila  
Supportin' the trade  
She used to trust ya  
But she's feeling different today  
You used to distance her  
Now watch your princess slippin' away  
Consorting with hustlers  
Doctors that be pleadin' their case  
She says she feels free  
When she's around me  
I'm lettin' her do her and in turn she doin' me  
She's on the dancefloor with you  
Like, "How cool is he!"

(Hey Sensei!)

Even if I can't resurrect my bro  
Still y'all may watch my show  
My fangirls going

(Hey Sensei!)

Promise you'll never tap no ho  
Promise you'll never hit that  
Promise you'll blow-  
The viewers saying

(Hey Sensei!)

Even if I can't resurrect my bro  
Still y'all may watch my show  
My fangirls going

(Hey Sensei!)

Promise you'll never tap no ho  
Promise you'll never hit that  
Promise you'll blow-  
The viewers saying

(Hey Sensei!)

Even if I can't resurrect my bro  
Still y'all may watch my show  
My fangirls going

(Hey Sensei!)

Promise you'll never tap no ho  
Promise you'll never hit that  
Promise you'll blow-  
The viewers saying

(Hey Sensei!)

Even if I can't resurrect my bro  
Still y'all may watch my show  
My fangirls going

(Hey Sensei!)

Promise you'll never tap no ho  
Promise you'll never hit that  
Promise you'll blow-  
The viewers saying


End file.
